The Ties That Bind
by 2AGlitterGirl
Summary: Rick and Kate heal from their injuries, and attend Rick's cousins wedding in Las Vegas. Hopefully more interesting then that sounds.


**I do not own any part of Castle. I just like to build on the excellent writing and characters the writers have come up with. Continuation after Split Second part 2. Thank you all for your comments, and the constructive advice. I do take it all to heart. Hopefully I am improving and you like the direction the story is going in. Please comment if you'd like. Another story in the works. **

It had been two and a half weeks since the accident. Rick and Kate were on the mend. They had moments of pain but were mostly pain free. Kate decided she needed to go home. It was time. Rick's loft and his family felt like her second home though now. She would miss them very much but she couldn't live there.

"Rick I'm going to be going home tomorrow." Kate said a little sadly.

"So soon? No! I love you being here!" Rick took her hand.

"Castle I've been here a long time." she said with a slight smile.

"It didn't feel like it. I like having you around all the time. I got used to you being here and being able to see you all the time and we didn't even fight once." She thought it was cute he added that and smiled.

"I can't thank you and Martha and Alexis enough for taking care of me. It means so much to me, especially since my Dad wasn't able to."

"He's home now, right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, he came home a couple of days ago. I can't wait to see him! I want to spend some time with him while I'm off work."

"You should. Rick smiled and paused. "So I'll have Greta make a special dinner for us tonight in your honor." Rick smiled.

"Rick please don't make her go to any trouble. I feel like I've had professional cooking lessons for free from her already." Kate had been learning how to cook everyday from Greta for the past week and a half.

"She won't mind and she will miss you too. She's quite fond of you Miss Beckett." Rick took her other hand. She did not have to wear the sling anymore and could move her arm more.

"I'll miss her too. She is a character,"

That night they had a traditional German dinner and drank German beer. Martha and Alexis told Kate how much they would miss her and said how glad they were to get to know her better. Martha realized how tenderhearted Kate really was. Her sometimes stern appearance was mostly show and was ingrained in her because of her training as a cop. Deep down Martha knew she was a sensitive, caring woman. She was glad her son loved her and was serious about her. Heaven forbid if they ever broke up. She didn't think either of them could survive it.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kate. It was nice having you here." Alexis said genuinely.

"I'm going to miss all of you too. Martha and Alexis I can't thank you enough for taking care of me. I'm so used to being so independent and it was hard at first to get used to, but you both made it easy for me to rely on someone else, so thank you, really." Kate had her hand over her heart while saying this.

"It was our pleasure darling. It was hardly anything. Greta did the main work, really." Martha said coming from behind her and hugging her. "We will miss you terribly though."

The next morning Kate packed her things and went into the living room. Rick was sitting on the couch. He got up and smiled and hugged her.

"Minus the injured part, I wouldn't trade these weeks for anything. I loved every minute of it. You are wonderful Kate."

"Castle you do know I have faults don't you? Never mind, don't answer that." She smiled.

Rick pulled away from her and said seriously. "I know your faults Kate. It doesn't keep me from loving you."

"Ok just don't put me up on a pedestal, Rick. I am just a normal person and want to be treated that way. I'm not perfect and will at some point disappoint you, I want to be treated as an equal alright?" Kate meant every word she just said.

"Alright. Would you like me to run down your faults now?" He laughed. "I'm kidding. I truly do feel like we are equals though Kate."

"Me too." She kissed and hugged him. "Ok time for me to go."

They kissed each other many times before Kate actually left.

"I'll call you later." Rick said.

"You'd better." Kate replied.

Home. It felt comforting and strange at the same time. Kate unpacked her things and sat on her couch and called her Dad. They talked for an hour. She was building a more adult relationship with him. They decided to meet for lunch in a couple of days. He was anxious to see her and see how she had healed. She had assured him she was doing great but he wanted to see for himself. He was glad she was taking so much time off of work. If she had her choice though, he knew she would be at work right now. She worked too hard and he was glad she had free time now.

'It's so quiet here.' Kate thought after being home for a couple of hours. She was reading a book when Rick called.

"It's not the same here without you Sweetheart." Rick said forlornly.

"I know it is a little quiet around here too." Kate said already missing him.

"Let's do something this weekend ok? I want to take you on a date. We haven't really done that since you were here or were able to." Rick said cheering up.

"I'd love to." Kate couldn't wait to see him again.

Jim and Kate had lunch and talked about Jim's breakup. His girlfriend traveled a lot and just couldn't see herself settling down at this point in her life. She had been married once and wasn't ready to do it again at the moment.

"You'll find someone Dad. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"I know, it's just the stakes get higher when you get older, there isn't as much time left to go from one person to the next. There is a woman I'm kind of interested in at the meeting I go to. I'm pretty sure she's single." Jim smiled.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Kate smiled back.

"I'll think about it." He paused and looked her in the eye. "How are things going with you and Rick?"

"Very well surprisingly." Kate turned serious.

"Why surprisingly?" Jim questioned.

"I don't know. I just figured they wouldn't, at least this well."

"I take it you got to know each other better since you were living there?"

"Yes a lot better. He's been married twice before Dad. Do you think I should be more cautious?" Kate frowned.

"Do you know the reasons why he divorced?"

"Yes. He was cheated on twice. I sure there were other factors too, but that was the main one."

"That's tough Kate. Does he acknowledge any responsibility for the divorces?"

"Yes, he admits he made mistakes too."

"Well it sounds like he is a grown up at least and doesn't just blame his ex-wives."

Kate sort of laughed inside at the grown up part, but in truth he had grown up a lot since she had known him.

"Does he treat you well?" Jim was the most concerned about this.

"Extremely well Dad. He treats me with respect and kindness, always." Kate smiled thinking of Rick.

"I think you have your answer then Katie." Jim smiled at his daughter realizing in that moment just how much she loved him.

A few days went by. Rick wrote a lot and Kate did things around her apartment that she normally never got to do when she was working. Rick of course would have like to see her everyday, but he gave her some space, plus he was on a roll with his writing. She missed him, Alexis and Martha more than she thought she would.

Rick went to pick up Kate for their date on Saturday afternoon. He wanted to surprise her as to where they were going. She was excited to see him again. She got up to answer the door when she heard him knock. She opened the door. He smiled broadly at her and she returned the smile. She didn't have a chance to say anything before he grabbed her and kissed her. She was a little bit taken aback. She didn't expect him to be so passionate. It was sort of nice being able to move physically like this again. They had to be so cautious for awhile because of the injuries. Kate broke away first.

"Hello to you too Rick!" Kate said trying to catch her breath a little bit.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much!"

"I can see that." She gave him a sly smile.

"You look great today Kate. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. How about you?"

"Better. Do you want to come over on Monday and have another massage? I've booked Rainbow the hippie masseuse again."

Kate laughed. "That isn't her name! It's Susan isn't it?"

"Probably, but she looks more like a Rainbow to me." Rick said half-way being serious.

"Yeah, I'd like to. I hate to admit it Rick, but you've got me hooked on those massages."

"Wait until I give you one. You'll want me, I mean mine all the time!" His eyebrows went up and he leered at her seductively.

Kate shook her head and smiled. 'Always the flirt' she thought.

They pulled up at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They hadn't made it there when they originally planned to go the first time. Kate was happy they finally got there. She wondered why he kept this a surprise. It was a museum that they already had planned to go to. It really didn't matter, she was just glad they were together. They looked around at all the exhibits. Rick of course knew a little something about each exhibit there. Kate was impressed he knew so much and was fascinated listening to him. She looped her arm through his as they walked the long hallways. Kate loved having this kind of cerebral interaction with him. She could never be with a man that didn't stimulate her intellectually. The bonus was that Rick was also fun and witty. She loved the two sides of him.

By this time it had started to get dark. "Are you tired?" Rick asked Kate.

"Not really. How about you?"

"No, I'm fine. Would you like to eat something?"

"Yes, I am kind of hungry." She admitted.

"Ok, come with me." Rick took her hand and led her to near where the gardens were. He stopped at a door and knocked. A couple of seconds later someone opened the door. It was an employee who had a museum jacket on.

"Mr. Castle?" The employee asked.

"That's me and of course my lovely date for the evening, Kate."

Kate looked at him and smiled. "Castle what is this?"

"You'll see."

The employee opened the door wider and let them in. He led them through an office and out into a large courtyard. There was a table set up with Champagne glasses, candles and flowers on it. All around the perimeter were small white lights hung between trees. There were statues surrounding the courtyard larger than actual human size. There was a large fountain about 10 feet from the where the table was set up. Kate looked all around and was awed by how beautiful it was. She noticed no one was there except them.

"Someone will be out to serve you shortly Mr. Castle." The employee said, smiled and left.

"Rick this is incredible! I've never seen this before when I came here."

"That's because it's only for private parties and functions like fundraisers." He explained.

"Did you rent this out for the night or something?" She really didn't know why she was asking, she already knew the answer.

"Well not the whole night, just part of it." He said trying to remain humble. "I told you I wanted to woo you, Miss Beckett."

"I have to say, I am pretty wooed." She smiled still looking around.

A waiter showed up with a bottle of Champagne in an ice bucket. "Would you care for some Champagne, Kate?"

'He even knows my name?' She thought. "Yes, please, thank you."

The waiter poured her a glass then filled Ricks glass. He explained some fruit and cheese would be brought out shortly, and that he would be taking care of all their needs for the night.

Kate took Ricks hand and explained to him he didn't always have to be so extravagant. She told him she enjoyed the simpler things too and it didn't make her love him any more because he did the extravagant things. He said he knew that but if he could afford to do them and they both enjoyed it why not? He told her this was holding back for him. If he had his way he would fly her to Paris for dinner. She could see his point and just decided to enjoy this seemingly small indulgence.

She asked about Martha and Alexis and how they were. He told her what they had been up to in the last few days. He said Martha was dating a new man and that he met him and he seemed nice. Alexis had been busy with school work like always and hanging out with Ashley.

"Tell them hi for me, ok?" Kate asked.

"Ok I will. You will probably see them on Monday when Rainbow comes."

Kate laughed and told him he needed to stop calling her that and that he might slip up and actually use that name around her.

They drank Champagne, laughed and had a great dinner. After dinner they walked around and looked at the statues up close. They sat by the fountain and held hands and kissed some. No one was there so they felt comfortable. They had a great time and Kate thanked Rick for a beautiful evening. They drove home and Rick kissed her at her door and left.

The next day Kate went shopping and bought Martha and Alexis gifts for being so kind to her and taking care of her. She bought Martha a beautiful shawl and Alexis a pretty bracelet with charms on it. She gave them to them on Monday when she went back to the loft for the massage. They both loved them and thanked her profusely. She felt it was the least she could do. Martha put the shawl on and wore it. She already had an outfit on that it matched. Alexis had Rick put the bracelet on her. Kate was happy she picked such good gifts with their personalities in mind.

Another week and a half went by and it was almost time to go to Vegas for Rick's cousins wedding. They were leaving the next day and they were all packing to go. Rick had been spending a lot of time writing and he was glad to be getting away. Kate spent time with her Dad and had gone to an AA meeting with him. He wanted her to understand what it was all about. She agreed and wanted to be supportive and understand him better. She took some literature for al-anon at the meeting and was going to look at it later. Rick and Kate saw each other a couple of times but it was nothing formal, just meeting for coffee or lunch. Lanie came to see Kate also. The time was flying by, a lot faster than Kate expected it would not going to work everyday.

Rick was excited to be able to show Kate Las Vegas. Since she had never been there, he planned a couple of touristy things for them to do and see Cirque Du Soleil.

"Are you all packed?" Rick asked when Kate picked up her phone.

"Almost. How about you?"

"Just about. Mother and Alexis can't wait to go!"

"Me either. It will be fun. Thank you for taking me."

"I wouldn't even think of going without you Miss Beckett." Rick said tenderly.

"Ahh, I've missed you Castle. Have you gotten a lot of work done?"

"Yeah quite a bit actually. I know you want to know what it's about don't you?"

"Yes, but I respect that you want to keep it private until you are finished." Kate knew this was a personal thing for him and wanted him to not feel pressured to tell her everything.

"Thanks Sweetheart. Sometimes I change things, even half way through, so I don't like to reveal anything until it's done. Of course I have to tell Gina, but she doesn't count." He tried to put Kate's mind at ease on that.

"How is Gina? Does she treat you differently since you broke up with her?" Kate was curious.

"No, she's always been professional when it came to stuff like that. She's just fine by the way. She has a boyfriend so she's not pining away for me."

"Good the only person I want pining for you, is me." Kate laughed

Rick was glad she wasn't the overly jealous type. It probably wouldn't work with her if she were. With all his fans and contacts a sensitive woman would be. Another thing he loved about her. They talked awhile and he told her when they would be there to pick her up to go to the airport.

The next day on the plane Kate sat with Alexis and Castle sat with his Mother. Kate and Alexis played cards and talked about which movie stars they thought were good looking.

Castle and Martha reminisced about Martha's sister and her kids. They had all lived in New York at one time and Martha missed having them there. Rick and Joey had grown up together. They were only a couple of years apart and got along well. Joey was a bit of a dare-devil growing up and Rick went right along with him. Joey had a sister named Veronica, whom they all called Ronnie. She wanted to hang out with Rick and Joey all the time too, but they wouldn't let her until they were all a little older. The family moved away when Joey was 15 to Chicago then eventually Joey moved to Las Vegas. He was a lawyer and represented a few of the big Hotels in the area. He met his soon to be wife in Las Vegas at one of the resorts there. She was an assistant General Manger. They had been dating for five years and finally decided to tie the knot.

They touched down at the airport and picked up the rental car and drove to the hotel. Castle's suite was beautiful and Kate's room was equally as nice. It was mid afternoon, but it felt later due to the time change. They were all going to see the 7:30 show of 'O' at the Bellagio that night. They decided to just get a pizza for dinner and share it in Castle's suite. None of them felt like going out yet. They were a bit tired from the traveling. The show was incredible and they all were amazed by it. On the way back to the hotel Alexis said she wanted to join the show. Everyone laughed and understood why she felt that way. Watching it made them all want to, too.

Alexis and Martha said goodnight to Kate and Rick walked her to her room.

"I thought tomorrow we would just relax around the pool before the wedding and go and meet up with my Aunt, Uncle, Joey and Ronnie later in the afternoon. You'll love them!" Rick put his hands on Kate's waist as he said this. "That is, if it's ok with you!"

"Sure Castle, a relaxing day sounds good. We'll be up late tomorrow night so that sounds great!"

"Maybe we can get a massage too. I'm sure they won't do as good of a job as Rainbow but it might be relaxing anyway." Rick smiled.

Kate had given up on Rick calling Susan by her real name. She just smiled. "I hope your family likes me." Kate said inwardly a bit nervous.

"What's not to like? Besides they are all easy to get along with. My Aunt is a lot like my Mother, just not as dramatic or over the top."

Kate was curious to meet his Aunt and see how she and Martha were alike or different for that matter. She agreed to meet them and he kissed her goodnight.

The next day they were all up kind of early. They were still on New York time. Martha wanted to get some shopping in and Alexis went along. Rick scheduled a massage for himself and Kate for 10:30. They were still healing from being hurt in the accident and still a little sore, so it was as much for therapy as it was to relax.

They ate lunch and went to the pool. There weren't many people there. It was pretty warm out but not exactly hot. Kate took off her shorts and top a bit reluctantly. Rick had never seen her this undressed before, she knew it was only a matter of time before that happened though. He had on trunks and was laying on a lounge chair. He looked over at her undressing. He tried not to stare but it was hard not to keep his eyes off her. She had a beautiful body. She still had some faint bruises but they weren't overly noticeable.

"Eyes on your own paper, Castle!" Kate said.

"You come out here like this and expect me not to admire you?" He said this in a teasing way.

She smiled at him and looked him over. His shirt was off and she noticed his chest, shoulders and arms. She tried not staring at him too, but it was hard.

"Ok, but expect the same treatment from me then."

"I would hope so." Rick laughed.

Kate laughed. He could always get her to laugh. They laid there and soaked up the sun for awhile.

"I'm getting a little hot. Want to go in the pool?" Rick asked.

"Ok"

They got up and went to the pool. It felt cold after being in the warm sun. Rick splashed her a little.

"Castle if you do that again I will get out!"

"You are no fun."

Kate splashed him back.

"See? Not so much fun is it?"

"Ok, ok, I surrender."

He walked over to her in the pool. They had got in up to their waist. Rick touched her collarbone where it was broken. There was a small bump there.

"Nice huh?" Kate said frowning a little.

"Don't worry, it will probably go down." Rick said tenderly.

"I hope so but I'm not counting on it."

"Don't worry too much, no matter what you look like you'll always be beautiful to me."

She kissed him and went under water. She popped back up and said, "Go under Castle it's nice once you get used to the initial shock."

Rick held his nose and went under. He came up and wiped his eyes and pushed back his hair.

Kate was smiling at him. "I love you."

"What brought that on?" Rick asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I would tell you."

Rick wrapped his arms around her under water and hugged her. "I love you too Kate, more than you realize I think." He said this with no amusement in his voice. He was being completely honest. She stared into his eyes for awhile reading them. She knew he meant what he said.

They went back to their rooms and got ready for the wedding. They wanted to arrive early so they could meet up with the relatives. Martha and Alexis had already met up with Mary, Martha's sister for lunch. Everything was done for the wedding and all that left was the actual wedding.

Kate put on a blue dress she had bought just for the wedding. It was sort of a flowing type dress with a deep, but not too deep v-neck. She dabbed on some perfume and put on a beautiful bracelet that used to be her Mothers. She had some sparkly earrings too that she wore. Her hair was curled and parted on the side a little and had a pretty hair clip in that held one side back.

Rick wore a suit and tie and Martha and Alexis both wore beautiful dresses as well.

"Ready girls?" Rick asked Martha and Alexis.

"Just about darling. Why don't you go get Kate and by the time you get back here, I'll be ready." Martha told him.

"Ok."

Rick walked down the hallway to Kate's room and knocked. She answered a minute later.

"Oh my God Kate, you look stunning!" Ricks eyes were big looking at her.

"Thank you. I've never seen you in a suit Rick, it's nice. You look very handsome." Kate had turned him around to get the full effect while saying this.

He kissed her cheek and went back and got Martha and Alexis. They met up with Martha's sister and brother-in-law at the hotel where the wedding was held. They all hugged each other warmly. Rick introduced Kate to his Aunt and Uncle. They shook hands and smiled at one another.

"Aunt Mary, Kate is the detective I've been shadowing for over three years now."

"So you two became more than friends and are now together?" Mary asked.

"Yes, she is hard not to fall in love with." Rick said smiling at Kate.

Kate blushed a little. She was noticing how much Martha and Mary looked alike. Same pretty blue eyes, same smile. There noses were a little different though. They even sounded similar. Mary's hair was brown though, not red.

"So you must be excited about the wedding." Kate said trying to divert the conversation off herself.

"Yes, Heather is a lovely girl. We are so happy Joey found her. She fits into our family so nicely. We are thrilled they are finally getting married." Mary explained.

Rick's Uncle Robert asked about his writing and if he was working on a new book. Rick told him he was and when it would most likely be released. Ronnie walked up to all of them while they were talking.

"Aunt Martha, Ricky!" She hugged Martha first then Rick. "I'm so happy you could come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world darling." Martha said.

Rick introduced Kate as his girlfriend and the two women shook hands. "So nice to meet you Kate."

"Nice to meet you too."

Alexis had been in the bathroom and walked up to their little group. "Alexis, oh my gosh. How beautiful and grown up you are." Ronnie said giving her a big hug. Alexis smiled. They had seen Rick's family the last time four years earlier.

"Thank you." Alexis said slightly embarrassed.

"Honey Trevor is around here somewhere if you want to go look for him." Ronnie scanned the room for her son who was a year younger than Alexis. The two of them got along good and hung out with each other the last time the family got together.

"Oh, cool. I'll go look for him." Alexis said walking off.

"Where is Joey? Getting ready I assume?" Rick asked.

Robert explained he was probably in a dressing room. He pointed out where he might be. Rick said he was going to find him and took Kate with him. He knew it would be awkward for her to stand there without him.

They found the dressing room. Kate waited outside while Castle went into the room. The two men hugged and Rick asked him if he was nervous about getting married. He said a little but he was mostly excited. After talking about ten minutes he took Joey out to meet Kate. All three of them talked awhile. Joey was thrilled to see Rick so happy and he seemed so proud to be with her. The last time he saw Rick he was chasing women and didn't seem all that happy even though he pretended to be. Rick told Kate he would be just be a minute as he and Joey went back into the dressing room.

"You seem really happy Ricky. She makes you happy I can tell. You make sure to treat her right. Good women don't just fall out of the sky." He patted Ricks shoulder.

"I know, and you are lucky to have Heather." Rick had met Heather four years ago and liked her very much.

"Yes I am and I'm so glad I'm marrying my best friend." Joey was getting a little emotional. It was after all his wedding day and he was very happy.

"Ok man, I'll see you after the ceremony." Rick hugged Joey.

"Ok, get ready to party tonight."

"I plan to, and Joey, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, see ya."

Rick walked back out to Kate. He put his arm around her. "It wasn't too bad meeting my family was it?"

"Not at all. I like all of them very much."

"Good I'm glad. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and we are going to have fun later."

The wedding started at about ten after six. It was inside and there were about 200 people there. Kate, Rick, Martha and Alexis all sat behind other family members. It was a beautiful ceremony and not too long which everyone liked. There was an open bar and Rick got his Mother and Kate some wine. Alexis was off talking to Trevor and a couple of other teenagers that were there.

There were appetizers passed around, then later a sit down dinner. They sat by his Aunt, Uncle, Ronnie and her husband and a couple of other people. The food was delicious and Rick and Kate got to talk with Joey and Heather a little bit. They were going to Hawaii on their vacation. They had both been there several times and loved it, so they decided to make a return trip as a married couple.

Dinner was over and there was dancing. By this time everyone had been drinking so everyone was out dancing and having a good time. There was a DJ who had knack for knowing what song to play when.

Rick had gone to get them some more wine. Kate was watching him walk up to the bar. A small boy about two years old ran right in front of Rick and was running toward the dance floor where everyone was. Rick scooped him up before he did. He would have been knocked down by everyone if he had gotten much further. She saw him bring him to his Mother who was also on her way to get him. Rick handed the boy back to his Mother and smiled while the Mother obviously thanked him. Kate smiled and felt such love for him right then. Rick came back to their table and brought the wine. Kate didn't say anything. Rick had no idea she saw the whole thing. A couple of minutes later a slow song came on and Rick took Kate's hand and pulled her up to dance.

They went to the dance floor and Rick held her close breathing in her perfume. He kissed the side of her face and whispered in her ear. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, are you?"

"When I'm here with you like this I always have a good time."

They danced to this song and the next. They were both slow songs. They were talking about Joey and what he and Rick used to do growing up and how he was late to settle down.

"I'm really happy for him. It was time for him to get married." Rick said.

"I think it's funny so many people run off to Vegas to get married." Kate sort of laughed saying this.

"Yeah, it has to be one of the marriage capitals in the world I would think." Rick was silent a few seconds and then pulled away from Kate and looked at her. "You would never do that would you? I mean elope in Las Vegas that is." Rick said this like she would agree that the idea was out of the realm of possibility.

Kate looked down a second and raised her eyes to him and smiled. She didn't say anything, but she was speaking volumes just looking into his eyes. Rick just looked at her back trying to understand what she was saying without saying it.

"Kate, you wouldn't would you?" Rick said this more seriously still trying to read her. She smiled bigger and kept looking into his eyes.

"Kate what are you saying?" He felt his heart beating faster. She kept smiling.

"You mean if I asked you..." He couldn't go on but he couldn't stop himself either. He took her hand and led her off the dance floor and out onto the patio. He found an empty corner where they could be alone. He stopped and held her by the shoulders.

"Kate say something you are scaring me!"

"What do you want me to say?" She said still kind of smiling.

"Do you want to marry me?" Ricks heart was beating fast.

She smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She felt like another person was inside her controlling things.

Rick's eyes bore into hers. "Now? This weekend?"

She kept smiling and nodded again. 'What in the hell am I doing?' She thought. This wasn't her. She didn't make decisions like this, she didn't _do_ things like this, yet here she was agreeing she wanted to marry him.

"Oh my God Kate, it's happened!" Rick almost couldn't breathe.

That statement kind of brought her back to reality. "What's happened?"

"The body snatchers, they've come and replaced you!" He let out a big breath.

She laughed and hugged him. "No they haven't. I know. It seems weird. I almost don't believe it myself."

"So when did it happen? In the middle of the night while you were sleeping? When we were in the hospital?"

"Rick, shhh, come on it's me. I've been thinking about this awhile but I just didn't expect to want it to be so soon. I don't know maybe it's being at a wedding, or being in the accident with you or something. I just want to be married to you." She looked down kind of sobering up.

"Kate tell me honestly, you really want to be my wife? After knowing I've been married two times before, after really knowing _me_?" He took her hand.

She nodded without smiling this time. "Yes, I really do. How do you feel?"

"I want to too. Are you sure though? We could just live together."

"No, Castle, it's not my style. It's all in or nothing with me. I want the whole thing. I've never lived with anyone and don't intend to unless I'm married. It's just not me. I understand if you don't want to get married though."

"I do! It is a big commitment though Kate. Marriage is hard work. It's not all fairytale stuff. It's compromise and communication all the time. I don't want you to rush into something so serious."

"Just so you know I do have a couple of conditions. The first one is I'm not giving up my job and I won't, if ask me to. We both know it's a dangerous job and I know you'll be worrying about me, but I'm committed to it and don't want to be a housewife. The second is I don't want to change my name. I'm Kate Beckett, I don't want to be Mrs. Castle, besides that isn't even your real last name. Third I want to keep my apartment. I would of course pay for it, but I want to keep it. It will give me a sense of independence still. Maybe later I will want to, but for now I would like to keep it. If these are deal breakers then ok, but at least you know where I stand." She looked at him cautiously.

"Condition number one, I may not always like, but I know you would never give up your job unless you wanted to. It's part of the reason I love you, so I understand. Condition number two. My public persona is Richard Castle, the real me is Richard Rogers so if at anytime you decide to take my name I'd like it to be Rogers, not Castle. Condition number three I have no problem with. Think of the loud passionate sex we will be able to have without Mother or Alexis around. We won't have to be quiet and we can do it in every room if we want." Kate smiled at this. "All kidding aside, well I guess I'm only partly kidding, does that mean you don't want to live with me?"

"No Rick, just maybe sometimes I'd like to stay there, or you can stay with me. I'm not saying forever, just for now. Oh God! What if we do end up married this weekend? What about Martha and Alexis? How will they feel if I just suddenly move in? It will change their life too!" Kate hadn't thought of this until now.

"As for Mother, well she's been living off of me for years now and if she doesn't like it she can leave. Alexis will be away at school soon. She loved having you with us though and she's very happy for us, so I don't see a problem."

"I don't want them to think they have to leave though. I like having them there. It feels like a family." Kate was pondering the enormity of this decision should it be made.

"I don't really think either one of them will have a problem with it. They love you Kate." Rick said trying to ease her worries.

"There are a couple of conditions I have too. One, when we get married everything I have is yours. You can keep your own money separate, but whatever I have will be shared with you. I don't want you to feel bad or guilty accepting money from me. If we are married I want my wife to be totally in my life and this includes money. Two, I will not get divorced again. I can't go through that a third time. I will work hard to make it work, but I expect you to work just as hard. If we are having problems I want to go to therapy if we don't seem to be able to work it out on our own. If you feel like you are starting to want to be with someone else I need to know so we can fix whatever it is that is making you feel that way. Third, I just ask that you don't shut me out, and I will not push too much. That's it. Do you think you could live with that?"

"Yes, but if you want me to sign a pre-nup I will. I really have no idea how much money you have, and I don't really care, it's you I want, not your money. I can contribute too, I _do_ have a job."

"Kate I know you are no gold digger and if I felt the need to have you sign a pre-nup I wouldn't be considering even marrying you. What about the rest though?" This was the most important part to him.

"I'm willing to work hard on the relationship Rick, and I'm willing to do that with you and only you. I've never cheated on a boyfriend before and don't intend to with my husband, but if I ever felt distant from you I will promise to tell you. I'm willing to go to counseling too. I can't promise I'll always be completely open because it's one of my flaws, but I've been working really hard on this and will continue to. I know it seems like I'm rushing headlong into this but I've known awhile now that I can't live without you. I can't bear to be away from you for more than a few days. I love all of you. I will give all of myself to you without reservation. I've never wanted anything to work as much as I want our relationship to work. If I have to wait for you then so be it, but I'm saying if you ask me to marry you now, or later I will say yes."

"I don't think I want to wait. I've also known for a long time I want to marry you. I couldn't tell you that before. I didn't want to scare you away. I'm telling you now. I want to. I think we should sleep on it though. If we both feel the same tomorrow I'll ask you. If you change your mind I will understand. I will not be hurt."

"Ok, if you change your mind I will understand too. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you, but the subject came up and I'm being honest with you. I love you Rick and I always will." Kate put her hand on his shoulder. He kissed her softly on the lips then on her forehead and cheeks and neck. He stopped and turned her around and felt her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm feeling to see if there is a panel back there or any wires. Making sure you aren't an android or something."

She laughed. "Wow Castle I never knew I could shake you up like this." She put her arms around his waist.

They went back inside and danced some more and drank some more. They were having a good time but in the back of their minds they were thinking of what had unfolded earlier.

They all left about midnight. Rick walked her back to her room. "So until tomorrow Miss Beckett. Text me when you wake up ok?" He had her cheek in his hand.

"Ok, just remember you can tell me you aren't ready ok Rick? There's no pressure." She looked him dead in the eye wanting him to understand she meant those words and the ones she said before.

"Same goes for you too. I will think about it seriously and want you to do the same. Kate I really, really love you though and it doesn't matter if I'm your husband or not, this won't change." He kissed her and left to his room.

They were alone. There was a lot of thinking to do. They got ready for bed and Kate laid in bed thinking of him. She thought back to all the things that had happened since she met him. His saving her life many times, his refusal to be put off by her and her pushing him away. His willingness to trust her when they were in dangerous situations on the job. His bringing her coffee everyday and her disappointment when he didn't and how upset it made her to think he didn't care anymore. When he didn't sleep with Natalie Rhodes and said it would be too meta, meaning he wanted her, not her counterpart. When he decided to set up a scholarship in her Mother's name. When he used his bare fists to beat Hal Lockwood bloody for her. The kiss! The kiss that was supposed to be a diversion but ended up being real to both of them. To his saying he would 'always' be there and meaning it. His undying commitment to solving her Mother's murder.

There were bad things that happened to, but the good far outweighed the bad. She didn't think she would get any sleep that night but she drifted off feeling less nervous than she expected she would. Tomorrow was a day of decisions.


End file.
